


Change

by meetmebehindthemall (orphan_account)



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Fuck Boy Michael, Gym Sex, Locker Room, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sports, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/meetmebehindthemall
Summary: Y/N hates Michael Langdon. Hates the way everyone fawns over him like he’s some sort of boy wonder, hates how he manages to get every girl he’s ever laid his eye on, but most of all, she hates the way she’s attracted to him too.
Relationships: Michael Langdon/Reader, Michael Langdon/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Change

“I don’t hate him.”

A lie, but you really didn’t feel like facing the wrath of your friends today.

“You can’t deny he’s fucking hot as shit, though.”

You frowned at Jessie, and closed your locker, spinning the padlock with determination.

“I’m not denying that. But I’m looking for more substance than just hot. And he’s proven to be nothing than just another fuckboy.”

Both of you were brought out of your conversation by clearly stifled moans.

Everyone had left to go to their other classes already, leaving you and Jessie alone in the girl’s locker room.

Well, clearly not completely alone.

You shushed Jessie quietly, padding forwards to the source of the sound with the base of your feet.

You gasped quietly at your findings.

Michael Langdon was on his knees, desperately licking the cunt of one of the other girls in your class, Anna, you thought her name was.

Anna was gripping Michael’s hair tight, one leg settled on his shoulder, back against her locker, and eyes scrunched tight in pleasure.

The sound of your gasp alerted Michael, and he looked up in surprise, before realizing it was just you.

The fucker smirked the biggest shit eating grin you had ever seen, and with eyes locked on yours, continued licking Anna’s cunt, seemingly oblivious to your presence with her eyes still shut tight.

The audacity of this boy shocked you, and you hissed out a very unbelievable, “You’re disgusting,” before walking away back to Jessie, trying to pretend your own cunt wasn’t wet at the sight.

It was later that night, and you were enjoying the peace and quiet.

Both of your roommates were out partying, and you were basking in the silence, as it had been awhile since you had been alone.

It had been awhile since you had enjoyed another activity as well…

You bit your lip, looking at the door, before getting up and locking it, and rifling through your drawers.

Finding your trusty vibrator, you shimmied under your covers, and turned the toy on, sighing in relief as you pressed it to your clit.

It had been too long; you were about to burst.

You settled into a steady rhythm, mind drifting to hot celebrities as you got yourself off.

But as much as you tried to think of Robert Pattinson fucking you, your mind drifted to the one man you tried not to think of.

Michael Langdon.

You turned the toy off, and clenched your hands into fists, feeling frustrated.

Motherfucker was invading your private time now, and that was unforgivable.

After giving yourself a moment to get steadied, you turned the toy back on again, settling into a lustful pace.

You were on the verge of climax when familiar blue eyes popped into your mind, and you moaned.

Fuck, you didn’t even care at this point. What was the point of pretending, when you were the only one around to witness it?

Your mind conjured up images of earlier today, of Michael on his knees, blonde hair shimmering with sweat as he ate Anna out.

Except this time, you were in Anna’s place, whimpering at the feeling on Michael’s tongue tracing circles on your cunt.

“Shh baby, you have to be quiet. Unless you want everyone to know how big of a slut you are for me?”

That sent you over the edge, and you came with a loud, pathetic sounding, “Michael!”

Turning the toy off, and putting it back in the cabinet, you flopped back into bed, putting a hand to your forehead.

Fuck.

“Christ, Drew!” You yelled as he kicked you in the shin.

“Sorry!” He huffed out, before sprinting after the ball.

You hissed as you leaned down to touch your sore ankle, seeing that it was slightly skinned.

You pulled your sock up over the wound, before preparing for the next game, readying your stick.

Field hockey wasn’t your favorite sport, but it could be fun, and you weren’t a slouch when it came to scoring goals.

Barring shin kicks, the game was going pretty well, and your team was winning so far.

You finally managed to get ahold of the ball, and ran with it, feeling your heartbeat in excitement as you got closer and closer to the goal.

Right as you were about to score, you felt someone snatch the ball out of your stick, and someone else fall on top of you.

You huffed out in surprise as you opened your eyes dizzily to see Michael Langdon on top of you.

“Wha- “

“Sorry,” Michael said, looking genuinely apologetic, and brushing the hair out of your eyes tenderly. “I tripped.”

Your heart raced at how close he was to you, and you looked down at his lips before realization hit you, and you shoved Michael off of you, striding over to the coach.

“Bullshit, did you see that? He fucking tackled me! I had that goal!”

The coach frowned at Michael, and ordered him off the field for the day, and you smirked in triumph as Michael huffed at you.

“It was a mistake princess.”

“You’re a mistake,” You snarled back, anger alighting your eyes.

Michael snorted, “Nice one, a real quality insult.”

“I hate you.”

“Whatever helps you sleep better at night, Y/N.”

“I’m telling you, he totally sabotaged me out there today!”

Jessie shook her head, and tugged her top over her head, “I think you’re just exaggerating. I saw it, and it totally looked a mistake. Plus, I don’t think you really minded it.”

“What?” You asked, feigning innocence. “You think I liked having a grown, sweaty guy on top of me?”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.”

You smacked her on the arm, stifling a laugh as you finished changing.

“C’mon, I’m your friend, you can tell me anything.”

“Alright, alright,” You rolled your eyes, walking with her towards the exit of the locker room. “But you have to promise not to tell anyone. Promise?”

“Promise.”

You two were by the showers now, and since there was nobody else besides the two of you in the locker room, and the only other person was taking a shower (the water was very loud), you didn’t bother to lower your voice.

“I masturbated the other night to him.”

“Who?”

You smacked her on the arm this time, “Michael!”

Jessie mouth opened in a shocked grin, “Y/N, you little slut!”

“It’s like I can’t get him out of my head. I tried not to, but I couldn’t help it. God, I hate him.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say.”

The next day came without incident.

Until gym class started.

It seemed like Michael was doing everything possible in his power to piss you off, and it was starting to work.

“Quit it!” You spat as he bumped into you for the millionth time today.

“Quit what?” He asked cockily, feigning innocence.

“Pissing me off.”

Your team made another goal, and you cheered, before you were accidentally elbowed by another cheering teammate.

The action threw you off your balance, and you flailed helplessly before falling face first into the mud.

You could hear some stifled laughs around you as you pushed yourself up from the ground, spitting out some mud from around your mouth.

The coach took mercy on you, and granted you mercy to end class early, ordering you to the locker room to clean up.

You thanked him, and made your way down to the locker room, shedding your clothes, and starting one of the showers, grabbing your shower caddy out of your locker.

You were about to hop in, towel around you, when the sound of a door slamming shut made your head perk up.

Everyone else was supposed to still be playing soccer out on the field.

Maybe it was the janitor?

You wrapped your towel tighter around yourself as you went to go investigate the sound, gasping as you ran into the source.

Michael.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” You whispered, even though you two were the only ones around.

“I said I was sick, and the coach let me go early.”

“Okay, and you’re here, why?” You asked, confused by his logic.

“I heard you the other day, with your friend.”

Your eyebrows furrowed, not understanding what he meant, “What?”

“The other day in here. I was fucking Amanda in the shower, and I heard you tell your friend how you touched yourself to thoughts of me.”

You suddenly understood what he meant, and you gaped like a fish, your heart stopping for a moment.

“You-I-I- “You stuttered out, desperately trying to find an excuse or lie to tell him.

“Hey,” Michael said, cupping your face gently. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. It just surprised me, that’s all.”

The situation caught up to you, and you took one of his thumbs into your mouth, sucking gently, and making him moan.

You released the digit from between your lips, with a slight pop, before whispering seductively, “I want to.”

Michael grinned darkly, and surveyed your mud-covered body and face, before glancing over to the showers.

You got the hint, and followed him over to your still running shower, now hot and waiting for you.

With a deep breath, you turned to face a hungry looking Michael, and dropped your towel to the ground.

Michael gasped, and you hopped into the shower, watching as he shed his clothes until he was completely naked.

You couldn’t stop staring at his perfect cock.

It was absolutely huge, and you understood now why all the girls were all over him.

You moaned as Michael leaned down to kiss you deeply, tongue clashing with yours for dominance.

Michael dipped a finger inside of you, and you gasped as he began fingering you slowly.

“You’re so wet.”

You whimpered as he added another finger, dipping a thumb into your arousal, before using it to rub your clit.

“Fuck,” You whispered, and he grinned against your mouth.

“Is this what you thought of when you masturbated to me?”

You moaned as he continued on, “Little whore, acting like you hated me, when all this time you just wanted to be split on my cock, huh?”

He grabbed one of your hands, and placed it on his hard cock, and you whined as he groaned, “You don’t know how long I’ve been waiting to fuck your tight little cunt.”

You dropped to your knees and took him in your hand before taking him into your mouth fully.

“FUCK.”

You looked at him through heavily lidded eyes, smirking slightly around his cock.

He threaded his fingers through your hair, encouraging you to take him deeper, and you gagged a bit as he smirked.

“Mmm, still hate me?”

You huffed around his cock, and he laughed, the sound reverberating off the tile walls.

“Aww that’s so cute. How does it feel to know you ended up like every other girl?”

Drool was dripping down the sides of your mouth, mixing into the stained water going down the drain, and you moaned as he started face-fucking you.

He suddenly pulled out of your mouth, and you pouted as he brought you up off your knees.

Kissing you deeply, he whispered, “Are you on birth control?”

You nodded, and he grinned, looking almost feral, “Good, because I wanna come inside of you.”

You gasped as he encouraged you to jump, grabbing the backs of your thighs, and pressing you against the cool shower wall.

Sliding inside of you easily, Michael grunted into your neck as you fisted his hair desperately.

“Oh,” You moaned as he started to rock in and out of you.

“You feel so good,” Michael grit out, practically bouncing you on his length, and you were an absolute mess as he gripped your breasts.

You knew that he probably fucked countless girls in this shower, but you didn’t even care, his cock felt like fucking heaven to you.

“I-I-h’ohh!” You whined, not even being able to form a full sentence.

“Yeah baby, so wet for me, so good,” Michael said, sucking hickeys onto your neck, and rubbing your clit.

You felt your orgasm build up quickly, and you mewled loudly, practically clawing his back as you came with a scream.

Your orgasm triggered his, and Michael came inside of you with a pained sounding groan, head collapsing on your chest when he finished.

You kissed his wet head, feeling your walls flutters, filled with his come.

He carefully set you down onto your feet, and you looked up at him with lust filled eyes as he caressed your swollen mouth with his thumb.

“Wanna ditch the rest of the day, and go back to my place?”


End file.
